


Play For Me

by TheSwordKing



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordKing/pseuds/TheSwordKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair wants Malik to pay piano for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagleofMasyaf (roelani)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelani/gifts).



Malik loved his piano and that was clear from the way he treated it that it was his prized possession. Altair wasn’t sure if it he found it amusing or if he was jealous of the hunk of wood and metal. The dark-eyed man spent n entire day each week cleaning and polishing the instrument.

Their biggest fights where over wither or not Altair was too close to the precious thing or not. He had the strangest urge to sully it but Malik had sworn he would die a slow painful death if he did. And he did love to listen to Malik play, and to watch him as he did so. It didn’t take much to coax him to play either so the trade of was almost worth it.

He liked to watch the man’s long fingers glide over the ivory keys and gently coax his wooden lady to sing. Sometimes Altair got away with sitting on the bench next to Malik as he played. Sometimes he got away with leaning over and mouthing along Malik’s neck as he played, but it never went farther than that at the piano.

A thought occurred to him as they lay with their limbs twined together on the couch, pants open and shirtless. “Play for me,” He murmured into Malik’s ear grazing his teeth over the shell over it and delighting as Malik trembled against him.

“…Now?” He had no small amount of pleasure from the fact that Malik’s face was breathless, and almost needy.

“Now.” He palmed him through his pants. “Please?”

“But….”Malik just about whined his hips rutting against his hand. “Alright.” He pulled away unwillingly, walking unsteadily to the bench.

Altair pulled himself up to watch as Malik sat, and shifted having issues find the proper posture due to his arousal. It took a moment before he began to play. Even his playing was frustrated, and Altair had never quiet heard him play so well. It was almost like he was taking care to show he could still play.

Altair watched for a few moments before getting up to sit next to him on the bench. He set a palm on Malik’s thigh and squeezed gently leaning closer to brush his lips over his scarred shoulder. Malik started and moved to stop playing. “No, keep going.” Altair murmured again the dusky skin under his lips.

“Altair...”Malik growled and shifting slightly his tone thick with want, and ever so slightly angry.

“I promise we’re not going to make her dirty, just keep playing.” He urged nibbling shoulder and leaning closer.

“Damn you….you know I don’t like it when…ah…Christ Altair!” Malik arched slightly his hips bucking slightly as Altair’s hand stroked over his member.

“Keep playing.” He hadn’t thought the growled order into Malik’s ear would work, but Malik’s hands where soon dancing over the keys again, and Malik was struggling to concentrate as Altair’s hand glided over his erection.

Altair watched as a bright flush stained Malik’s dark skin, coloring his checks and down his neck. The dark-eyed man’s lips where already slightly swollen and rosy, but now they where parted slightly and moving faintly as if Malik was counting off the measures as he played.   
“Altair…gods….what are you doing to me?” He gasped finally hands dropping from the keys to clench the side of the bench desperately.

“Watching you play your piano, Malik.” Altair replied grinning to himself and leaning around to catch Malik’s lips in a demanding kiss. Which Malik groaned and melted into his lips working against Altair’s and he twisted throwing a leg over the bench so he straddled it.

Altair made a pleased sound a twisted to face Malik fully. The bench was big enough for two to sit with little problem, but as Altair pushed Malik back to lie along it, it was clear they’d never both fit on it while lying down. He stripped of Malik’s pants as he thought and ran his hands up the backs of his thighs.

Their tongues twisted around each other as they kissed and Altair brushed fingers against Malik’s puckered entrance. The dark haired man whined softly into the kiss and rocked back against his hand. Grinning slightly he broke the kiss to trace two finger’s against Malik’s lips.

As the other man sucked his finger into his mouth and did the most obscene things with his tongue to them a thought struck Altair and pressed his lip to Malik’s ear. Removing his fingers from Malik’s mouth brought them lower to circle his entrance. “I’m going to fuck you against your piano bench, Malik.” He purred into the dark-eyed man’s ear slowly thrusting his fingers in. “Does that sound good to you?”

Malik moaned and rocked against his hand readily enough, but didn’t from a reply in words. That wasn’t good enough, for Altair. Twisting his fingers and thrusting them against Malik’s prostate he purred. “Well doesn’t?”

That drug out a long loud moan and had Malik arching up of the bench. “Yes!” He gasped out a hand clawing at Altair’s forearm. “Now fuck me already!”

Chuckled and pleased with himself Altair pulled his fingers free and pulled Malik’s legs over his thighs, sitting back slightly he worked his length from his jeans and stroked a spit slick hand over it. He sat up a rubbed it again Malik’s entrance before easing in.

Malik swore lowly and pressed back against Altair’s slow thrust. Once fully sheathed inside Malik, Altair leaned over him to capture his lips in another kiss.

Malik nipped his lower lip and rocked against him signaling he should start moving, and moaned lowly when he finally did. The pace Altair seat was rapid and he reached between them to stroke Malik’s length as he moved.

Malik broke their kiss to chant into his ear urging him to move faster and thrust harder. It ended faster then he wanted, but the sight and sound of Malik arching and losing himself under him while bent over his piano bench set Altair spiraling after him. His hips bucked roughly a few more times as he came buried inside Malik.

Panting he brought his hand up to lap the seed that had been split over it up. Malik watched him panting raggedly. Once his hand was clean he leaned down to press a slow kiss to Malik’s lips and pulled away chuckling.

“I told you we wouldn’t get her dirty.”


End file.
